1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background
In general, vacuum cleaners are devices that suck air including dust by using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted on an inside of a main body and then filter the dust in the inside of the main body. Such vacuum cleaners are classified into manual cleaners and robotic cleaners. Manual cleaners are cleaners that a user has to perform cleaning manually, and robotic cleaners are cleaners that perform cleaning automatically while traveling an area to be cleaned. The manual cleaners may be classified into canister type cleaners in which a main body and a suction nozzle are separated from each other and are connected using a connection pipe, and upright type cleaners in which a suction nozzle is combined with a main body.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2006-0118796 (published on Nov. 24, 2006) is prior art literature that discloses a power cord outlet for a cleaner. In the disclosed prior art literature, a cord reel assembly is provided in a main body, and a power cord is connected to an outlet so that power may be supplied to the main body. In the prior art literature, since the cleaner receives power from the cord reel assembly, the cleaner may be moved by a length of a cord wound on the cord reel assembly when cleaning is performed using the cleaner. Thus, there is a limitation in performing cleaning and mobility based on cord length.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.